


Мара

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Еще с детства она восхищалась культом своего Города: ритуальными танцами, обрядами и Верховной Жрицей





	Мара

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №38 ориджинал

Мара сидела на деревянной скамейке в первом ряду и, почти не моргая, смотрела на то, что происходило на помосте, боясь пропустить хоть что-то даже самое незначительное. Сегодня было Большое Воскресенье, поэтому Верховная Жрица в белых одеждах танцевала свой самый красивый и важный танец, после которого обязательно произойдет настоящее чудо. Мара искренне в это верила и мечтала, что однажды будет так же танцевать перед всеми и даровать людям то, чего они попросят у Них, хотя понимала, что вряд ли это случится.  
И вот, финальный выпад, а пальцы левой руки Верховной Жрицы засияли, переняв волшебную энергию от Белого Посоха, который постепенно погас, выполнив свою важную миссию.  
Все затаили дыхание, и Мара в том числе. Она приложила ладошки к лицу и замерла. Сейчас что-то должно было произойти... Важное, необходимое, необыкновенное...  
Верховная Жрица подняла левую руку вверх и направила ее тонкий теплый свет на тех, кто находился в храме. Маре показалось, что сами Они коснулись ее, даруя ей свое благословение и любовь.   
Сейчас девочке было жаль тех, кто не был приглашен на ритуал. Они действительно многое теряли. Но Храм, хоть и большой, не мог вместить в себя всех жителей Города, поэтому им осталось только смотреть трансляцию. Но разве какой-то экран сможет передать все волшебство происходящего, передать эмоции и важность? Вряд ли.   
Постепенно рука начала гаснуть. Мара выдохнула и только сейчас поняла, что задержала дыхание. Верховная Жрица опустила руку, а затем широко улыбнулась и поклонилась, после чего развернулась и покинула помост.  
Через некоторое время люди начали расходиться. Мара осталась на скамейке, дожидаясь матушку, которой сейчас нужно было помочь Верховной Жрице. Девочка не знала, чем именно, но это несомненно было очень важно. Так что ей оставалось сидеть на скамейке и слушать разговоры.  
И ей нравилось, что те были полны восторга. Мара гордилась этим, словно это она что-то сделала, и это ею сейчас восхищаются. Это же здорово: служить на благо общества и получать за это заслуженную благодарность.   
«Это было очень красиво», — говорили вокруг. Кому-то нравилась ее блестящая юбка и хотелось получить такую же ткань. «Она очень грациозная».   
— Я слышал, что Они приходят к девочке, когда та еще маленькая и всему ее учат, а потом она становится Верховной Жрицей.   
— Дурак! Все Верховные Жрицы из одной семьи. И они с самого рождения все знают и умеют, они отмечены Ими еще в утробе.   
Но какая-то женщина сказала, что все это чушь. Мара постаралась найти ее взглядом, чтобы осуждающе на нее посмотреть, но кто-то женщину успел пристыдить, чему девочка была рада.   
Все Верховные Жрицы из одной семьи — Мара знала это. Нынешняя Верховная Жрица была ее тетей, а кто будет следующей никто еще не знал. Мара мечтала о том, что, когда вырастет, сможет помогать ей, чем может. Сейчас она могла только прилежно учиться и слушаться старших.   
Когда матушка вышла в зал, здесь уже никого не было. Мара спала на скамейке, поэтому ее разбудили и, взяв на руки, понесли наружу.   
На улице было темно, так как Большое Воскресенье всегда было в ночные дни. Были еще три Малых Воскресенья, которые выпадали на утренние дни, светлые дни и вечерние. Сейчас шел осенний год, поэтому утренние и вечерние так же по сути являлись ночными днями. Маре не нравилось это время: холодно, так еще и темно. Она родилась в летний год, но не помнила то время. До следующего лета еще очень долго и Маре оставалось только верить, что скоро и она сможет понежиться на теплом солнышке и искупаться в реке.   
Мара слышала сказку, что раньше солнечный цикл помещался в сутки, поэтому за один день была и ночь, и утро, и светлая часть, и вечер, но сейчас это казалось чем-то нереальным.   
Большое Воскресенье закончилось, а до следующего чуть больше полугода. Между Большими Воскресеньями ритуалов было мало, но Мара была рада, что сможет ее видеть за семейными вечерами. 

***  
Мара вновь с восхищением смотрела на выступление. И она видела серьезное строгое лицо Верховной Жрицы без намека на улыбку. В какой-то момент Маре показалось, что Верховная Жрица оступилась. Нет. Конечно же, просто показалось. Это элемент танца.   
После окончания ритуала Верховная Жрица привычно поклонилась и ушла, а Мара вновь осталась ждать матушку.  
— Мне кажется или...  
— Да нет, тебе показалось.  
Мара нахмурилась. Все им показалось, ведь выступление было прекрасным. Девочка не понимала, как они могут сомневаться?  
— ... почему не пришла?  
— Ты не знал? Ее дочь умерла несколько месяцев назад: вроде не нашлось нужного лекарства. И сейчас она, мягко говоря, не в самой лучшей форме.   
Мара не понимала, почему та женщина не пришла. Да, смерть печалит, но ведь на то Их воля. Им лучше знать, что будет лучше для остальных.   
— А еще я слышал, что она не очень ладила с Верховной Жрицей...  
Мара недоуменно посмотрела на говоривших. Как это не ладила? Как можно с ней не ладить? Она столько всего делает для Города! Девочка уже хотела подняться на ноги и подойти к ним, чтобы высказать все, что думает по этому поводу, но ее позвала к себе матушка. Маре пришлось подчиниться и только напоследок недовольно взглянуть на сплетников. 

***  
Мара стала замечать, что с каждым Большим Воскресеньем Верховная Жрица выглядит все более усталой. Ее глаза иногда были красными. Ей было так тяжело? Мара искренне надеялась, что та справится. Да и как может быть иначе? Но сейчас наступала зима. Дни были настолько холодными, что лишний раз не хотелось выходить из теплых квартир. Люди страдали, а Верховная Жрица забирала себе их горе, в ответ даруя Их помощь, поддержку и любовь.   
Но некоторых людей словно не трогало это. Они обсуждали очередного спятившего человека, появившегося из Тумана, который окружал их Город. Как они могут обсуждать что-то постороннее, когда стали свидетелями такого?! Эти люди раздражали, хотя девочка знала, что должна быть терпимой. Простые жители погрязли в сплетнях и собственных проблемах, но Они прощают их, несмотря ни на что. А служители храма готовы делать все возможное ради блага Города.

***  
Мара пряталась в теплице с белыми розами. Она знала, что никому сюда нельзя, поэтому чувствовала себя в безопасности. Здесь было хорошо и тихо. Маре всегда нравилось здесь находиться, и она была рада, что бабуля разрешила ей приходить сюда.  
Сегодня было очередное Большое Воскресенье. Но на выступление Мару не пустили. Девочка чувствовала себя нехорошо. Она хотела попасть в храм. Ей казалось, что она упускает что-то важное, без чего трудно дышать. Почему ее не пустили, а не кого-то другого? Чем она хуже?  
Родители не отзывались на ее мольбы. Говорили, что в следующий раз. Бабуля пыталась ее подбодрить, но Мара ходила чернее тучи. Она пыталась взять себя в руки, но ничего не получалось. Следующий раз только через полгода, но справится ли она? Должна. Верховная Жрица вон сколько всего выдерживает... можно и подождать.  
Но следующего раза не было. Бабуля сообщила, что Верховная Жрица тяжело больна, но борется со своей болезнью, и нужно всем сплотиться воедино. Верховная Жрица действительно выглядела болезненно. Мара однажды видела ее: та была очень слаба и не могла прямо стоять. Ее быстро увел отец Мары. Девочка восхищалась ее стойкостью и желанием помогать остальным. Даже несмотря на болезнь, она хотела выйти и исполнить свой долг. Мара желала ей выздоровления и молила Их исполнить ее просьбу.  
Верховная Жрица не поправилась: очередное Большое Воскресенье прошло без нее. С каждым разом по Городу начало ходить все больше слухов, что Верховной Жрицы нет вовсе. Но если ее нет, откуда появляется то, чего жители Города не в состоянии создать самостоятельно? Нет, Верховная Жрица была. Мара не сомневалась. Но и она видела ее последний раз очень давно. Ее не было даже тогда, когда их большая семья собиралась по поводу различных праздников. Обычно в такие дни часть родственников запиралась в небольшой комнатке и что-то обсуждала. Мару не пускали. В детстве она думала, что они там играют, позже поняла, что решали важные вопросы.

***  
Однажды, через два дня после пятнадцатилетия Мары, ее позвали на собрание. Зима к тому времени шла на убыль, и с каждым четырехнедельным солнечным циклом ночных дней становилось все меньше, но температура оставалась достаточно низкой. Мара ожидала услышать обсуждения того, что именно нужно попросить у Них, чтобы Город смог продержаться до весны, поэтому не понимала, почему ее позвали.   
Мара скромно сидела в углу дивана. Она смотрела на остальных, а они смотрели на нее и переговаривались. Девочке хотелось убежать, спрятаться среди цветов, но не находиться в центре внимания, которого к ней раньше не было.  
Наконец в комнату зашла бабуля и села во главе стола. Все тут же перевели на нее взгляд, шепот прекратился. Мара не знала, что бабуля занимает такую важную должность. Может, сейчас сообщат, что Верховная Жрица поправилась?   
— Итак, — начала бабуля, а Мара сильнее съежилась, причем дело было явно не в холоде, — пора решить один из важнейших вопросов: смерть Верховной Жрицы становится сложно скрывать. Нам нужна новая...   
Дальнейшее Мара не слышала. Перед глазами все потемнело, в ушах начался гул... Что происходит? Когда это произошло? Как Они допустили?   
— Мара! — вдруг раздался громкий голос бабули, приводящий девушку в себя: та начала понимать, что сейчас все смотрели на нее и чего-то ждали. — Ты поняла?  
— Я... не... — она закачала головой.  
— Мара, — как можно спокойнее произнесла бабуля, но девочка ее перебила:  
— Почему вы мне не рассказали, что она умерла? Когда это произошло?   
Бабуля вздохнула и потерла пальцами лоб.   
— Это случилось несколько лет назад. Она болела и не могла выступать, а потом ее не стало, — наконец, произнесла она.  
Мара все еще не понимала.  
— Но как тогда...?  
— Мара, — выдыхая, остановила ее бабуля, — Это сейчас неважно. Тебе потом все объяснят. Сегодня ты должна принять, что следующей Верховной Жрицей будешь ты.  
— Почему я? — спросила она, глядя на всех присутствующих.  
— Действительно, почему она? — послышался возмущенный голос со стороны одной из теток Мары.   
— Мара будет Верховной Жрицей — и это обсуждению не подлежит, — отрезала бабуля, и голоса сразу замолчали. — Она родилась в Большое Воскресенье. Это символично, понравится людям. Они легче примут отклонение от канонов. Мы не можем ждать, когда кто-то еще родится в нашей семье. Люди хотят видеть ее.  
— Она совершенно ничего не знает, — заметил двоюродный брат Мары и хмыкнул.  
— Мы подготовим ее, — вмешался отец.   
Споры продолжались, а Мара пыталась понять, что же это все значит. Как она может быть Верховной Жрицей? Она слишком взрослая, чтобы Они назначили ее. В детстве Мара поняла, что не быть ей Верховной Жрицей, раз ей не сообщили об этом. Тогда она расстроилась, но приняла, понимая, что может быть полезной в другом. И вот они говорят, что она станет... Почему?   
— И когда церемония? — спросил отец.  
— Думаю, лучше весной, — ответила бабуля.   
— Это же еще минимум три года! — воскликнула вторая тетка Мары.   
— Да, — бабуля кивнула. — Но мы успеем ее подготовить, а она... — вздохнула.   
Мара почувствовала взгляд бабули. Он был полон печали и сожаления, но девушка не понимала причин. Она шмыгнула носом и почувствовала комок в горле. Хотелось уйти отсюда и забыть все, что она здесь услышала. Почему они скрывали? Она бы попыталась помочь. Но что она может?  
— Мара, —произнесла бабуля, — успокойся, все будет хорошо, ты выдержишь и все у тебя получится. А сейчас иди в свою комнату и отдохни. О твоем назначении мы объявим на следующее Большое Воскресенье. Не волнуйся, мы все подготовим, и люди тебя примут. 

***  
Мара плохо спала. Ей снилась Верховная Жрица, снились Они, снились недовольные лица горожан. Мара плохо ела, аппетита не было и приходилось чуть ли не напоминать себе, что нужно съесть что-нибудь.   
Большое Воскресенье стало настоящим испытанием. Маре помогли одеться в белые одежды, но ни белых волос, ни макияжа еще не было: ее же просто представляли людям, которые еще ничего не знали и думали, что Верховная Жрица выздоровела.   
Когда бабуля вышла на помост, все замолчали. Она говорила четко и ровно, но Маре казалось, что сама бы она так не смогла держаться. Бабуля говорила, что Верховная Жрица покинула этот мир и присоединилась к Ним. Говорила, что она успела передать все свои знания следующей Верховной Жрице, после чего и представила Мару. Девушка старалась ни на кого не смотреть. Она боялась их лиц, ведь сны могли стать реальностью.   
Но послышались аплодисменты и... восторг? Мара не решалась смотреть на них, взгляд был направлен поверх голов. Но неужели они настолько соскучились по выступлениям, что рады были тому, что новая Верховная Жрица выбрана не по правилам? Неужели они забыли предыдущую? Она столько для них сделала, а они готовы были заменить ее в своих сердцах новой. Мара хотела убежать, но заставила себя стоять на месте, сдержанно улыбаться и слушать речь бабули. 

***   
В жизни Мары начались большие изменения. Она перешла на индивидуальное обучение. Теперь ей приходилось изучать все, что было связано с Ними и служению Им. Девушка узнала, что помимо выступлений Верховная Жрица принимает у себя посетителей, выслушивает их просьбы и в случае положительного решения, отдавала белую розу. Раньше Маре казалось, что они для украшения или просто так, для души. Так же розу можно было отдать кому угодно на свой выбор во время прогулок или посещения каких-либо крупных мероприятий.  
Если Верховная Жрица заболевала или не могла принимать посетителей, ее заменяли помощницы, которые тщательно все записывали, а потом передавали ей все бумаги.   
Верховная Жрица не могла появляться на публике без своего обличия. Она должна была оставаться белой и разговаривать с людьми только на тему служения Им. Верховная Жрица не могла выйти замуж, иметь какие-либо любовные отношения и заводить детей. Она должна была оставаться чистой и посвятить всю свою жизнь только Им.   
Мара пыталась запоминать все эти правила и привыкать к ним. Но она чувствовала, что ей не хватает общения с людьми. На простые темы, ради расслабления. Она пыталась узнать у родственников, что же можно Верховной Жрице, на что двоюродный брат с усмешкой заметил, что на самом деле она может делать все, что ей хочется, но главное, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. Мара не поняла, что он имеет ввиду. Правила же не просто так придумали, они важны для Них.  
Мару обучали ритуальным танцам и потихоньку та поняла, что нет у нее способностей в этом деле. Она оступалась, теряла равновесие, наступала на подол длинной юбки или роняла палку, с которой тренировалась. Это все было слишком сложно. Оставалось только радоваться, что до церемонии есть время, чтобы все выучить и всему научиться. Хотя Мара и чувствовала, что все это фальшь. Может, на самом деле, она будет не настоящей Верховной Жрицей? Временной для утешения горожан. А потом одна из теть родит девочку, которую Они выберут Верховной Жрицей?   
Мара готова была на эту ложь ради блага населения, хотя ей казалось, что обман раскроется, поэтому старалась учить все как можно лучше. Она много тренировалась, чтобы не подвести бабулю и остальных.  
Но как тогда она передаст энергию Белого Посоха людям?   
Ответ пришел к ней довольно-таки быстро, когда ей дали подержать Белый Посох и оценить его тяжесть. Вблизи он казался потрепанным. Мара даже заметила трещину, которую попытались скрыть, виднелся клей, а в рукоятке... два переключателя. Что? Девушка нажала на один — и загорелся шар в Посохе, второй — отростки... Мара побежала в сторону комнаты бабули и с немым вопросом опустила Посох перед ней.  
— Мара, — начала бабуля, вздохнув, — садись. Это будет сложный разговор. Я не хотела, чтобы ты становилась Верховной Жрицей и узнала правду, но у нас не было другого выбора. Прости меня, но большее из того, во что ты верила — ложь.  
Все неправда. Обряды, правила, розы — все чушь. Им не нужно было это, важны лишь белые одежды. А все остальное — людям. Не зря Маре не давали изучать раннюю историю, когда только зародился культ. Она думала, что их семья избрана Ими, а на самом деле они сами себя выбрали, первыми догадавшись, как общаться с Ними.   
Маре казалось, что все, во что она верила, разбилось на маленькие кусочки, которые уже не получится склеить воедино. Жизнь теряла смысл. Быть просто картинкой, закрывающей истину от людей, пока за ее спиной бабуля и остальные решали, как жить Городу и что действительно ему нужно от Них. Мара пыталась поверить, что то, что она будет делать, важно, что ее жизнь, положенная на алтарь искусственного культа, не будет напрасной.   
Бабуля напоследок сказала, что Маре придется или смириться, или закончить свою жизнь так же, как ее предшественница, хоть это и печально. Девушка не поняла, что это значит. Она просто сидела в кресле и смотрела на этот отвратительный Белый Посох.

***  
Весна была холодной и отличалась от зимы лишь количеством светлых дней. Мара была готова к церемонии посвящения, хотя не было уже восторга и ощущения важности. Она механически выполняла то, чему ее научили, как надо улыбалась и говорила то, что было необходимо. Мара чувствовала себя опустошенной, словно тот разговор забрал ее душу.  
После церемонии ее отвезли на окраину территорий Города, где в горах была небольшая пещера. Здесь она впервые увидела Их и... не почувствовала ничего. Это были просто белые полупрозрачные духи без определенной формы. Они летали вокруг и ждали, когда с ними заговорят.  
Любой мог надеть белое, прийти к Ним и попросить все, что хотел в любом количестве и сколько угодно раз. Не нужны были очереди, посредники, ожидания и прочие бесполезные процедуры. Зачем тогда все это?  
Мару отвезли в квартиру, где ей придется жить. Здесь было много вещей предыдущей Верховной Жрицы. Девушка бывала здесь несколько раз, но ничего не трогала. Она попросила оставить, так как устала и ей нужен отдых.   
Бабуля задержалась и попросила не делать глупостей. Но Мара и не собиралась. Она просто переоделась, сняла парик, линзы, смыла всю краску с лица и тела. Теперь она была похожа на саму себя.   
Девушка опустилась на диван, поставила перед собой бутылку вина, которую принесла сюда накануне, и наполнила бокал, а затем уставилась в стену. Она не знала, сколько так просидела без движения.   
Очнулась только тогда, когда кто-то открыл наружную дверь и зашел в квартиру. Может, бабуля вернулась? Наверное, у нее есть ключи.  
Но это был какой-то мужчина, которого Мара никогда раньше не видела. Она хотела закричать, но в итоге просто смотрела на него, ведь он не казался опасным. Он прошел в комнату и огляделся по сторонам.  
— Ты ничего здесь не трогала, — заметил он и только потом посмотрел на Мару. — Я был мужем Лики.  
Девушка непонимающе на него смотрела. Мужчина усмехнулся и опустился в кресло напротив нее.  
— Вы все знали ее, как Верховная Жрица, — пояснил он и грустно улыбнулся. — Естественно, официально мы не были женаты. Мы познакомились, когда она гуляла по Городу. Ты же не думаешь, что она всегда сидела в квартире? Нет. Она позволяла себе такие побеги, правда, приходилось изменять внешность, чтобы люди ее не узнавали. Только тогда, все зашлось слишком далеко, она все мне рассказала.   
Лике было тяжело. Она так же, как и ты в детстве ничего не знала и искренне верила во все. А когда правда раскрылась, постаралась убедить себя, что это ничего не меняет. И первое время ей удавалось блестяще выполнять свою роль. Но все началось с этого, — мужчина указал на бокал вина. — И с каждым разом становилось все хуже и хуже. Лика пыталась пользоваться своим положением и жить так, как хотела, периодически, как она говорила, «играя роль». Но она не справлялась. А в итоге... — он вздохнул.  
— Что? — спросила Мара, которой этот рассказ казался нереальным. — Она же болела...  
— Болела, — мужчина вновь хмыкнул, — если можно так сказать. И болезнь убила ее, когда заставила случайно оступиться и выпасть из окна. Но это не значит, что ты должна повторить ее судьбу. Начни пользоваться своим положением, играя роль Жрицы. Никто тебе ничего не будет запрещать, если ты будешь держать все в секрете. Ты нужна им, а девочек в семье, насколько я знаю, еще не родилось. Людям тоже нужна Верховная Жрицы. Они не видели ее восемь лет и примут тебя. И не ради танцев и представлений, а просто, чтобы в кого-то верить, чтобы знать, что есть тот, кто может их выслушать и помочь им.   
— Но зачем все это? Почему люди не могут знать правду?  
— Что будет, когда каждый сможет получить желанное? — в ответ спросил мужчина. — Что будет, когда механизм контроля исчезнет? Ведь все просто: ведешь себя хорошо — получаешь, нет — нет. Не нам судить о том, что существует сотни лет.   
Мужчина пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги. Он положил ключи на стол.  
— Хотел вернуть их, — пояснил он. — Может, найдется тот, кому ты их отдашь.  
Мужчина, не прощаясь, отправился на выход. Он захлопнул дверь, оставляя Мару одну с ее мыслями. Что ей делать?   
Через год, пропуская одно Большое Воскресенье, ей предстоит выступать перед людьми. И за этот год она постарается разобраться с собой, проверить себя: сможет ли она играть эту роль, встречаясь с людьми и слушая их просьбы, зная, что они сами могут попросить Их обо всем, что им необходимо.   
Мара посмотрела на бокал с вином и отодвинула его от себя.


End file.
